


Garden of Stones

by Renegade_Saint



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, White Wolf
Genre: 90's AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Car Accidents, Female Byleth is named Lilith, Gen, Sothis is a Geist, Temporary Character Death, Twin AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegade_Saint/pseuds/Renegade_Saint
Summary: Garreg Mach City a jewel that is on the line of three separate counties in sunny California. But unknown to the populous at large this city is about to become a battleground for Children of the Night. Join us as we explore the tale of three factions and the twins caught in the middle.A 90's Supernatural AU
Kudos: 1





	Garden of Stones

Seattle, Washington 1988

Have you ever seen your life flash before your eyes? Well, that's what a young man named Byleth did when his sister Lilith, pushed a woman out of the way of a moving car. Every moment the two spent together during their years together rushing through his head. Every happy birthday sung, and petty argument they ever had fused together in a garbled static, as his sister was flung three feet through the air.

Not even a few moments ago the two were parking near a convenience store.

“I shouldn't be long you want anything?” Byleth asked his sister. 

“Get me some of those sour gummy snacks and soda.” Lilith answered looking out the window watching some cars go by. Watching some of the cars some turn on their headlights as the sun was almost fully set.

“Alright then.” Byleth got out of the car and went into the store to buy their much needed supplies and snacks. To the twins, this was their life. Find a town or place in need of their talents, solve the problem, and leave before anyone would notice.

After Byleth finished browsing the shelves to find his sister's gummy worms. He went to the cashier, where the teenager behind the counter quickly began ringing up the items to get Byleth on his way.

As he made his way out of the store, something seemed wrong. People were starting to gather up around an old pickup truck that was parked in the middle of the road. Byleth ignored it at first it was none of his business anyway until he got back in the car and noticed his sister was not there. He panicked and tried to figure out where she could be until he noticed the shadowy figure of a woman run away from where the truck was and the driver got out and screamed.

The moment he realized that his sister was in trouble.

Byleth then ran towards his sister's broken body. He has fought some of the worst this world had to offer. Things that would exploit your darkest fears, and use them to slowly plague your mind with doubt and dread. Things that people have relegated to the darkness pits of myth and folktales, and this was by far the scariest thing he had ever witnessed 

"Move that's my sister!" He yelled trying to get the people's attention, "Somebody call an ambulance!" Pushing away anyone who was gathering around his sister. So focused on getting to her, making sure she was alive. Not even noticing that the woman Lilith saved had suddenly vanished without a trace.

“Lil!” He yelled as he got to her. He noticed the full extent of the damage, and it was not looking good. He tried to hold back his tears, and put on a brave face. He could not break down now he had more important things to worry about.

He bent over her trying to do the best first aid he could do when he had nothing on him. All he could do was lay her so she could breathe better, and prayed that some kind soul found a payphone. Her ribs were probably crushed. Maybe even a punchered lung or two. Lilith's eyes weakly opened to see her twin with tears rolling down his face, a sight no one had seen since their father died. “By.” she said, her voice coming out strained and weak.

“It's going to be okay sis you've been hit by worse.” He said voice cracking with sadness. He needed to get through this, needed her to be ok. She was his last bit of family in this world. His only true friend on the planet. If she died, he would be left truly alone in this world.

“Yeah that werewolf we bagged a few months ago tore us both up.” She let out a small chuckle before she went limp. Her chest no longer showing any signs of breath. Byleth could do nothing but stroke his sister's dark hair and sob.

==)

As she was floating in darkness, Lilith heard a voice she had never heard before. Was this the voice of God? She hoped not that would mean she was truly dead, and it would be very ironic that the supernatural hunter that fought so many monsters, was taken out by a human driving a truck.

“You do realize that was an inarguably foolish thing to do, right?” the voice said. It sounded like a young girl, a very bratty and smug young girl. Well if this was the voice of God it would explain a lot.

Lilith tried to reply but found that she couldn't. It was like her voice was stuck in her throat, or more like crushed if her last memories were anything to go by. But who argues semantics in the afterlife. 

The voice let loose a sigh before a flash of light blinded her. When she looked back the light it shaped itself into the form of an old pocket watch. The watch was simple on the outside. A plain bronze color with sparse decor, but when opened the face had a strange marking etched on the face of the clock. The watch did not wind, did not tick, and the hands of the clock were stuck on 9:45pm.

“Look normally I believe that the dead should stay dead, but I'm willing to make an exception for you. If you take that watch and allow me to work my magic I can bring you back to life. Or you know, you could just wait for a Reaper to come and get you, either way works for me.”

Lilith didn't like the sound of the word Reaper. Her imagination ran wild concocting all the things that could be associated with the word. But in all honesty, she couldn't believe what she heard. Her worst fear realized, she was dead. She had left her brother alone to face the hells of the world without her. She had left him just like her mother and father had, but without someone who he could trust and lean on. But unlike with them here was a second chance for her. 

Was this all just a dream? It had to be a nightmare scenario her brain had cooked up to prepare her for something. Soon she would be startled out of sleep. She would look around and find her brother sleeping with a book on his face. The T.V in the hotel room playing some cheap cartoon, dumb infomercial for the latest product you just can not live without or the news reporting on a person that had mysteriously vanished. Then they would be out on their next job trying to keep the human population safe and unaware that the monsters under the bed are real.

But what if it was not, and she was dead. She had to take this deal. She could not leave her brother behind, but before she could continue to think about a chill rolled up her spine. The cold fingers of death inching closer, and without a second thought she grabbed the watch, and was engulfed in pale green flames.

“And so you and I are one, Forgotten.” Was the last thing Lilith heard before the fire took her. pale green fading into inky black.

==)

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

This was the first thing Lilith heard as her eyes shot open quickly. She quickly began to take notice of her surroundings, The stark white walls, metallic poles, and bags of fluid were not usually the preferred interior of cheap motels. Then she noticed the various tubes and wires attached to her body, and her brother sitting in an uncomfortable chair asleep with a pot of coffee on the table next to him.

“What the...” Lilith gasped before she felt something in her hand. She opened her palm, and saw it was the same pocket watch she saw in that place. “What in the ever loving fuck?” She said loud enough that it startled Byleth out of a sound sleep.

Byleth quickly went into hunter mode,and grabbed the nearest heavy object, in this case the coffee pot, and got into a defense stance. Just like dad taught them. He looked around the room scanning for any sign of a threat. Until he saw Lilith, with her eyes open staring intently at her hands, and nearly dropped the pot.

“Lil!” He yelled with joy putting the pot back down on the table before rushing to his bed ridden sibling. “I was so worried when they brought in coffee. Nothing good is happening when the hospital brings coffee. I thought I lost you." Byleth smiled the biggest smile he could to hold back his tears. 

Lilith smiled and moved the best she could to pat her brother's shoulder. God coming back from the dead sure leaves you sore. “Hey don't worry about it By. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Who else will be there to make fun of you mister 'I wear a leather jacket no matter what time a year it is because I'm just that cool'.”

“Good to see that being hit by a car didn't kill your sense of humor.” He replied switching to his usual dry tone. 

"It was not a car. It was a truck! Please respect your sister enough to remember what she almost died from," Lilith joked laying back down on the uncomfortable hospital mattress.

“Anyway try and get some rest. You're going to be in here for a few weeks anyway. I'll call the nurse and tell him that you're up.” Byleth smiled. Still not believing she was even talking to him. 

“Thanks.” Lilith replied. As Byleth walked out of the room, she brought the watch closer to her face staring intently at it as it spun on its tarnished chain.

“So that wasn't a dream after all. What in the 9 hells did I get myself into?” She asked herself before she fell back into a sound sleep, and dreamed of a young girl with ribbons in her braids sleeping on an imposing stone throne.

==)

5 Months Later, Somewhere in Oregon 

It had been a long five months, but the twins were back at work. Hunting the supernatural, protecting humanity, and all that jazz. Byleth had heard rumors while Lilith was in the hospital of a small town in Oregon. A small town with an old hotel where a handful of people went missing throughout the years. And recently had two more missing persons currently being investigated.

“Lil, the west side is clear. You find anything on your end?” Byleth asked over the radio scanning the room with his EMF.

“I've been getting nothing but false readings on my end, and I reset the damn thing like three stinkin' times already.” She replied frustrated. Hitting her meter to try and get it to work.

“Alright meet me in the foyer I think this hunt is a bust.” Byleth instructed, and began walking towards the foyer. Doing his best to not look defeated. Not even noticing some wood behind him being scratched up from an unknown source.

Upon meeting up with his sister in the foyer his EMF went off. “What the hell?” he said hitting it into some form of compliance. 

“Oh great now yours is doing it. Just peachy,” Lilith growled just done with the entire day. 

“Looks like we'll just have to make new ones when we get some money.” Her brother mused scratching the back of his head.

“Yeah we can't have...” Something then caught Lilith's eye as she saw a humanoid looking being pick up an old end table and tossed it at the two. “Look out!” She yelled ducking out of the way of the oncoming projectile.

Byleth wasn't so lucky and the table hit him in the back knocking him to the ground. “Ah shit.” The hunter cursed as he turned to his back only to see an old chair hovering over him ready to beat him to death, and braced himself.

Lilith on the other hand, saw the figure of a large misshapen man. A man whose face was contorted into a look of permanent anger and pain ready to take that fury out on her brother. 

“Byleth! NOOOO!” She yelled. This spirit was not going to harm her brother, "Get away for him you ugly waste of ectoplasm!" Then something just kicked in as her hair and eyes began to glow a pale green. The same flames that she saw in her dream began to engulf the spirit. The ghost then let out a scream that anyone in or out of the hotel could hear and turned into a pile of ash. Lilith's light show died down and Byleth looked over at his sister confused and relieved.

“Holy shit! What in god's name was that?” Byleth asked, wracking his brain for any information he could about what just happened. Trying to remember any sliver of lore or logic that could explain what he just witnessed.

“I..I” Lilith stuttered until she saw a faint green glow coming from her jean pocket. She reached in and pulled out the pocket watch. It was glowing the same pale green color before it went back to its normal bronze glory. “I think we need to call Alois.”

Byleth let out a long sigh. “Okay come help me up.” He asked. Lilith placed the watch back in pocket, and made her way over to him. She reached out her hand to help him up, and he gladly took it.

==)

The twins then made their way to the nearest payphone and dialed the number of their uncle.

“Hello.” The voice of their father's old hunting buddy said. He sounds distracted like he was working on something.

“Hey Alois.” Lilith smiled. Just happy to hear her uncle's voice. 

“How have you been, old timer?” Byleth asked trying to hold the phone so they both could hear.

“Byleth, Lilith its been awhile.” Alois replied happy to hear his niece and nephew's voices. “How have you been?”

“Not good, we have a little problem right now.” Byleth answered.

“What happened?” Alois' voice then shifted to a more serious tone. Lilith brought the phone closer so she could talk.

“Well we're on a hunt tracking a ghost in an old hotel. You know classic movie setup, and our EMF readers were going off any time they were near me. Then the ghost attacked, and I saw what it looked like. It didn't even manifest. And when it was about to kill By, I reached out my hand and it erupted into green flames.” Lilith explained and then realised that she sounded like a crazy person even by hunter standards.

“What?” The old hunter asked.

Byleth then spoke up. “You can believe her. I had a good look at the thing when it held a chair above my head. Well more like I saw a floating chair. Then fire and ash.”

“Hold on I got to go look for something.” Alois said. The twins could hear the sounds of footsteps as he left whatever room he was in. 

“That can't be good.” Byleth said looking at his sister worryingly. Then proceed to put a few more quarters into the payphone.

“Lets just hope it's something we can deal with ourselves. I don't feel like going to a priest.” Lilith replied as shiver went down her spine.

Not long after they heard the sounds of footsteps, and the flipping of pages. “Okay Lilith, has anything happened to you recently. Anything that you could describe as a near death experience?”Alois asked.

“I got hit by a truck five months ago.” She answered as she played with the metallic cord of the phone. She could have sworn she heard Alois' blood pressure rise.

“You got hit by a car!” The old hunter yelled.

“Don't worry about it. I recovered. I'm just still a little sore.” She replied as if she just stubbed her toe.

“Well at least I can now confirm it.” Alois said before clearing his throat, “I'm sorry to say this Lilith, but you died.”

“What!” The twins screamed in unison.

“Now now calm down and let me explain. Lilith you are now what is called a Sin Eater. A spirit called a Geist has bound itself to you, and brought you back to life.” Alois explained 

“So I'm a zombie?” Lilith asked looking for any signs of rotting flesh.

“No you are not undead, but your EMFs won't work anymore because of your friend. According to the book, you and your Geist best get along or you'll go crazy, and risk losing your soul to the spirit.”

“Is there any way to get rid of it?” Byleth asked not liking the sound of this Sin Eater thing at all.

“Not unless you want Lil to become a sociopath, and seek out means of making her whole.” Alois explained to the twins.

The two then let out a sigh of frustration before Alois spoke up once again “Look how about you two come by my homestead. There is a lot of information in this book, and I don't feel comfortable talking about this over the phone. Plus I know you both don't have enough quarters to stay on the phone that long.”

“Will do.” Lilith replied not even consulting with her brother about their detour. It's not like he would object.

“Alright then see you soon.” Lilith hung up the phone and started to make her way over to the car.

“Hay Lil.” Byleth spoke up, his sister stopping dead in her tracks. She turned towards her brother, and leaned on the car door “No matter what happens I will still love you, s'what big brothers do.”

Lilith just gave him a smile. “I know By.” She said opening the driver's side door, and getting in,“And you were only first because of dumb luck. It does not make you wiser or anything. It also doesn't give you any reason to go all protective big brother on me."

“You know you would be lost without me sis.” He replied as he got in on the passenger side.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Welcome to a new fanfiction that was spawned out of a conversation I and my sister had about Hubert and Ferdinand looking like vampires and which Vampire the Masquerade Clan all the Black Eagles would be in.
> 
> Constructive criticism is wanted
> 
> Next Chapter: Prologue: The Coven


End file.
